<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serial Killer by I4mahito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342454">Serial Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I4mahito/pseuds/I4mahito'>I4mahito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu long-fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dom Atsumu, M/M, Medicine, Murder, SakuAtsu, Sakusa bottom, Serial Killers, Sex, Suicide Notes, criminal, horrible deaths and crimes, police atsumu, sakusa doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I4mahito/pseuds/I4mahito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For twelve years, his country's most famous serial killer and his parent's killer had disappeared. But now, at the age of 24, Atsumu discovers his return and needs to do everything in his power to prevent him from dropping a bloodbath again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu long-fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serial Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgiveness, I am completely addicted to criminal matters and murders; I will even do well-described scenes about the murders, what happened in the body and how it was left unattended for the police to find, ok?</p>
<p>I am not responsible for the triggers, I just warn you that you will have: rape, suicide, bloody murders, description of struggles and deaths and the like.</p>
<p>I hope you like it and have a good reading, I swear I will no longer irritate you with gossip; if you want to talk about the fic, follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/CAT5UMU">Twitter</a><br/>or send dm there, i am very open to conversations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woman's body was lying near the lake, clearly to erase as much evidence as possible. Miya approached her body by pulling both gloves between his hands before moving the body there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How he hated those murderers, cold-blooded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The body, according to the coroner, indicated her death about fifteen hours ago. Looking at him moved all over the place, why choose a place so difficult to spawn a body? Besides the difficulty of finding it, why go through so much teasing to leave someone dead there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't understand his killer's mind. How would you get someone so complicated to read? He brushed the hair from the woman's face, identified the girl, Louise, who disappeared after a car inspection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to look at the body before removing it, he would need to gather some more information about it to take it to the office, before being called back to the coroner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were some cuts on his face, those marks and the shape he had seen before. Still analyzing the body, a cut on the back of the neck that went behind his back reminded him of the same sensation he had had when he saw the first woman murdered. It was such cowardice to do such torture to anyone. And with the coroner they turned the body with the front part for them and, finally, he was able to confirm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your Serial Killer was back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Tokyo Killer has finally come back to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes could be considered a mixture of satisfaction, fear and longing, that meant that the police station would once again be full of journalists that afternoon and that sleepless nights would return to try to solve not only the 22 open cases, now 23, but the next dozens to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu knew that something had happened for his sudden break, but now that he had made his first move, he just wanted to catch him and bring justice not only to his parents, but to all the dead women.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>